WAAAGH! Storm
by Roktoof
Summary: YEAH! DA MIGHTY GHAZGHKULL MAG URUK THRAKA COMES TA SMASH DA RUNTS OV DA NEXUS! Dat's right, he's back, bigga and badda dan eva, so wotch out, evva you join his mighty WAAAGH! or you get out and get stomped like a grot. Yer choice ya git. RATED M FOR WARHAMMER ORKY EDITION! (One-shot only)
1. Intro

In the Nexus, it was pretty common all around for many fresh faces to come and face each other in glorious battle, where as the victorious team would claim their glory upon prevailing against their own enemies. And most of the time, they continuously do so for recognition and legacy. And that was when Jim Raynor came in for the right time, with his old friend Tychus Findlay and his ex, Sarah Kerrigan. And that was until they both ran into a anomaly that was suddenly turning up to be a unstable ball of green energy.

Several onlookers composed of Tracer, Nova, Thrall and Muradin arrived to see the green anomaly.

"By the spirits, I've never seen such an power like this before." Thrall said wondrously.

"That looks weird. I wonder if I can just touch it." Tracer wondered but she was pushed back by Muradin.

"No way lass! We dunno what's in that thing!" Muradin exclaimed.

Then Uther Lightbringer arrived, looking all mighty and tough, which wasn't a big surprise to the party there.

"By the Light, what on earth is that?"

"We don't know Uther. Looks like it's a big mystery to me." Nova replied for Uther.

Suddenly, the big ball of energy began to grow bigger and bigger.

"Uh guys? Maybe we need to take a step back." Tychus advised, he didn't like the intensity of the green energy growing. He wasn't a coward either, but he'd never go anywhere the strange ball of green energy if it was a mystery to him. Everyone didn't argue, so they walked back as the ball began to grow bigger and bigger.

The ball of energy eventually grew to a speck, until it released a... giant. This 20 foot tall giant then stood before them, the group there prepared their weapons. He then released one huge...

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

which broke the strongest of the glasses, even the visors that Tychus and Raynor wore, forcing both of them to remove it immediately. This wasn't an ordinary giant, this was **Ghazhgkull Mag Uruk Thraka, the Prophet of the WAAAGH!**

"Stop right there beast! Reveal your identity and your motive to come to the Nexus." Uther said, threatening Ghazhgkull, but the metallic Ork merely laughed at his threat and swatted him away like a Gretchin booted at a wall, knocking the Paladin out entirely.

Thrall can simply tell that this monster was technically an orc like him, but he'd never saw orcs wearing such armor like Ghazghkull wears before. In fact, the armors that both Tychus and Raynor wore were better modeled but inferior compared to the Power Armor that the Prophet was wearing.

So the leader of the Earth Caste threw lightning at Ghazghkull, but the giant merely laughed and mocked...

"Stoopid Weirdboy, you really fink dat waz gunna work on me?"

and eventually booted Thrall the same manner as Uther, knocking him out to a store.

The group eventually attacked him, but their attacks did nothing but ping at his super-thick armor, making him laugh but also making him angry. So he threw in a big rage and jumped high, tossing away Raynor, Tychus and Nova like flies swatted away, knocking them out entirely. Kerrigan jumped at Ghazghkull, but he backhanded her midair, causing her to crash against a wall.

Muradin threw his warhammer at Ghazghkull to no effect and tried to aim at his metallic foot, but he was knocked down easily and was stomped to the ground, breaking his ribs and causing blood to spit out of his mouth.

Now Tracer panicked. She fired her laser pistols at Ghazghkull constantly ever since he attacked, but it would do her no good, as despite running low on energy teleporting away from Ghazghkull's savage attacks and firing at him desperately (failing to hit him in the head), she eventually grew to tire out and her eyes widened as the gigantic Ork simply raised his right arm and raised a barrage of dakka at her, causing her to teleport away safely, but only barely, as she grew in shock as it left a black crater, but she didn't react in time when the giant backhanded her to a pile of barrels, causing her to be knocked out cold.

Now Ghazghkull was disappointed. These runts barely put up a fight. Even the Imperials at Armageddon and the Tyranids in Octavia posed a huge threat to him and the latter eventually poisoned him to the point that the doctors worked tirelessly to save him. It was a good pain, and he liked it.

But that was until he disappeared into the shadows, not heard from anyone again.

But a certain Protoss witness to what had happened and disappeared into the darkness to tell everyone what has happened.

If they believed him, that is.

* * *

 **ANUVVER KROSS OVA WIF GHAZGHKULL FUCKIN' THRAKA! Yeah, and sorry again folks, but thanks to school, I'll make some rare updates on my other X-overs, including this one. DUN FERGET TA STAY ROKKY, YA GITZ!**


	2. Ghazghkull's Profile in HOTS

**GHAZGHKULL MAG URUK THRAKA**

"I'm da Prophet of da WAAAGH! An' I'ze gunna stomp da Nexus flat right unda me boots!"

Ghazghkull is a Melee-Ranged Warrior, capable of crowd control, splash damage and Damage Boost. Also adept in demoralizing his enemies and able to tank hits. Ghazghkull is also surprisingly unique, given that he doesn't need Talents and Talent Builds to make him quite effective, as levelling up will instantly increase his abilities (but is only dependent on how much Ghazghkull uses them)

 **Role**

Warrior

 **Difficulty**

Hard

 **Voice Actor**

Patrick Seitz

 _ATTACK_

 **Attack Range**

0.5 (melee), 5.5 (ranged)

 **Attack Damage**

250 (+10% per level), 100 (+5% per level)

 **Attacks per second**

0.10 (melee and ranged)

 _DEFENSE_

 **Armor**

90 (Physical)

 **Health Points**

5000 (+100% per level)

 **Regen (per second)**

30.5 (+5% per level)

 _ABILITY_

 **Resource**

100 Mana

 **Regen (per second)**

10.92

 _UTILITY_

 **Movement Speed**

70% / 100%

* * *

Damage: 9/10

Utility: 3/10

Survivability: 9/10

Complexity: 2/10

* * *

 **Strengths** :

Has little to no need of mana

Ranged damage also does spread

Does not require Supports

Very Difficult to kill

Armaggeddon is effective in breaking crowd control

Stomp 'Em Flat can instantly kill a creep and a Hero on low health and is good when taking flanked Heroes by surprise

Power of the WAAAGH! can grant damage boost to allied Heroes and Creeps

Sprinting provides temporary speed boost, providing knockback

Prophet of the WAAAGH! provides aura that can provide damage and endurance boost

Can tank out more hits than most Warriors

Is as large as the Butcher

Much faster regeneration

Extremely effective frontliner and solo liner

Has more Traits than most Heroes

More higher survivability

 **Weaknesses** :

Ranged accuracy is reduced to about 75% when moving

Slow mobility

Prophet of Gork and Mork can provide more damage and endurance boost to only Orc Heroes.

Lower Mana Pool

Vulnerable to faster ranged Assassins

Huge size means vulnerability to precise Ranged attacks

Power of the WAAAGH! has limited range

Requires more recharging time in abilities and traits

Armageddon and Stomp 'Em Flat deals lesser damage

Cannot negate abilities

* * *

 _ABILITIES:_

Armaggeddon: Ghazghkull raises his claw high, sending his enemies in knockback in about 10 feet away and stunning them for 30 seconds. Deals about 100 damage to each in knockback. Cooldown: 30 seconds, Mana: 10

Stomp 'Em Flat: Ghazghkull jumps from an impossible height, eventually coming down in a rough landing, leaving a crater in his wake and a lot of stunned enemies for a minute, dealing about 90 damage to those caught in the wake. Cooldown: 45 seconds, Mana: 25

Power of the WAAAGH!: Ghazghkull raises his voice high, sending an ear-shattering WAAAGH! that can be heard across the map in-game, boosting any allies nearby a good 25% damage and endurance boost. Can also disorient enemies nearby, sending them in stun for 10 seconds.

 _TRAITS_ :

Run N Shoot: Ghazghkull can also shoot his Twin-Linked Shoota while on the move, but suffers reduced accuracy doing so. (passive)

Prophet of the WAAAGH!: Ghazghkull's presence alone provides a huge moral boost to his allies, granting about a 15% damage and endurance boost to Allies (passive)

Prophet of Gork and Mork: Ghazghkull's towering presence makes him exceptional at providing a 50% damage and endurance boost to only Orcish Heroes. (passive)

Sprintin': Ghazghkull can go in a huge burst of speed via his Mega Armor, temporarily earning him a speed boost for about 30 seconds. (passive)

Sync Kill: Ghazghkull can instantly kill a Hero when the latter of is of low health. Cooldown: 90 seconds. Mana: N/A. (reachable by only Level 16)

 _HEROIC ABILITIES:_

Big WAAAGH!: Ghazghkull raises his voice higher in 20, inadvertently summoning portions of his Goff Guard to battle. Goff Guards do not have Timed Lives and can last as long as they could in-game. Will be replaced with newer Goff Guards when Big WAAAGH! is used again. Cooldown: 5 minutes. Mana: 90

Mega Smash!: Ghazghkull raises his fists down on in the ground with all that he can muster, sending down multiple exploding fissures in the ground, killing and knocking back enemies caught standing close and nearby them. Deals about 300 to 900 damage plus 450% more damage to those too close to the fissures. Cooldown: 5 minutes. Mana: 75

 _MATCHUPS_

 **PAIRINGS:**

 **Ghazghkull is precisely effective in passive auras, splash damage and breaking crowd control, but his auras are only limited to those all around him. His Auras has a short to long range to about 15 feet and can only do well against Allied Creeps and specific Heroes.**

Garrosh Hellscream: Ghazghkull's presence alone invigorates Garrosh to continue fighting much longer than most Heroes, as the Prophet of Gork and Mork Trait can not only boost his endurance and damage, but also provide him with much savagery that Garrosh uses to land 75% chances of Critical Hits, effectively used to wound his enemies.

Rehgar: Ghazghkull's presence inspires Rehgar to continue the fighting, and as such, when Ghazghkull is around him, Rehgar deals 90% more damage when in combat, but being around Ghazghkull's shadow for too long will cause Rehgar to succumb to Bloodlust, eventually attacking friend and foe alike without giving the former the means to put him down.

Diablo: Ghazghkull's presence earns him the respect of Diablo, whom, when both are fighting together, will eventually earn the latter a more higher damage boost of about 100%, which actually means that Diablo can actually exploit Ghazghkull's Traits to earn him a much longer damage dealing when in battle.

 **EFFECTIVE AGAINST:**

Tracer: Because Ghazghkull can withstand everything Tracer throws at him, even her Pulse Bombs, she's not recommended to fight Ghazghkull. Although she can perform hit and run attacks at him, it will not prove effective since Ghazghkull has the most durability and the better means to take her down explicitly, such as his Twin-Linked Shoota and his Sprintin'. Because of Tracer's lack of melee capacities in-game, Ghazghkull can eliminate her in that category in just a matter of seconds. The only options that Tracer has against Ghazghkull is to only harass him and leave him against a stronger Hero but is not allowed to support that Hero and also run away from him via Blink.

D-Va: Ghazghkull can also withstand everything throws at him, and her Defense Matrix would prove useless against his Power Klaw. In addition, Ghazghkull deals much more damage to , both in her Mech and Pilot Form, the latter takes 90% more damage from Ghazghkull and with Sync Kill, can instantly kill in her Mech Form and Pilot Form all together.

Thrall: Because of Thrall's size, Ghazghkull exploits this to inflict some serious damage on Thrall, giving the former limited options to take down the former. Such options is his Shamanistic powers which may not only hurt Ghazghkull, but also stun him for 15 seconds, giving Thrall the time window to suddenly escape.

Tassadar: Ghazghkull can also take on Tassadar with bare ease, likely able to wear down his shields with one melee attack then finish him off with at least some more, as Tassadar's psionic abilities has limited effect against Ghazghkull. The only option for Tassadar to have is to use them to stall Ghazghkull enough until reinforcements arrive to help him.

Gazlowe: Thanks to Gazlowe's size and outdated technology, he cannot go toe to toe with Ghazghkull. When facing him, Gazlowe must have supporting Heroes, and the only better option he has is to use his abilities to slow down Ghazghkull short enough for any support to go against him.

Stukov: Because Stukov's psionic abilities are second only to Kerrigan, he cannot win against Ghazghkull in a one on one, as the latter outclasses him in strength, durability and power. Unlike the others, Stukov has no options available against Ghazghkull and cannot last more than 10 seconds with the Prophet of the WAAAGH!

 **EFFECTIVE FOES:**

Genji: Luckily, thanks to Ghazghkull's slow mobility, Genji has more than enough options to take on Ghazghkull indirectly. His Shurikens can reduce Ghazghkull's mobility to about 50%, and he can land more hits than most Assassins before Ghazghkull can land a retaliatory hit against Genji.

Hanzo: Out of the most ranged Assassins, Hanzo can deal more damage to Ghazghkull, but requires only enough time to land a precise hit. For that, Hanzo has about 35% chance to eliminate him, but has to make this count only once and rely on other better options to take down Ghazghkull effectively.

Kerrigan: Because Kerrigan herself is the most powerful psionic (human) in the Starcraft universe, she can prove herself more than effective when facing Ghazghkull. Her Maelstrom can be more than sufficient to take down the Prophet of the WAAAGH! and her high burst damage can wear him down in only 5 minutes.

Alarak: Since Alarak himself is the most powerful Tal'darim, his psionic abilities, mainly Telekinesis and Lightning Surge can be sufficient to damage and push back Ghazghkull, in a less than greater degree of damage dealt. As such, Ghazghkull receives only 65% worth of damage from Alarak, in ability.

Arthas: Because Ghazghkull cannot negate most magical and psionic abilities, Arthas himself can use Frozen Tempest and Howling Blast to stay Ghazghkull in place, with enough time to inflict less than sufficient damage, though his ace in the hole, Death Coil and Summon Sindragosa can provide sufficient damage to put down Ghazghkull.

Sgt. Hammer: As Ghazghkull's huge size makes him an easy target for artillery, it can give Sgt. Hammer the available options needed to put down Ghazghkull, but needs longer periods of time to do so, as her Siege Mode can render her vulnerable to Ghazghkull's mixed attacks. As a result, Sgt Hammer must have support to distract Ghazghkull while she can line up a precise hit to put him down.

Malthael: Like Arthas, Malthael has better options to eliminate Ghazghkull, but they are less than effective than Arthas'. The best option that Malthael has into taking down Ghazghkull is to use Last Rites on him, but has to have better healing properties as Ghazghkull can outlast him when Malthael is not well prepared or equipped.

* * *

 **AN: Well school was a complete pain in the ass. I won't be online for four more years so that means I will discontinue my other crossovers.**


End file.
